Talk:Randall-037
Disappointingly Poor writing His death is listed on another page, but I want to address it here. This guy kills 3 hunters with his hands (while facing like half a dozen at once) without armor and while weakened. This is pure godmodding. It's irrelevant that he's a SPARTAN. He would be unable to do this. Take William from canon. He fights two in hand to hand combat, with his armor on. He manages only to kill one before dying. When he does do it, the entire Covenant army around him freezes in horror. They have never seen anyone do something like that before. He's the first person to ever kill a single Hunter in hand to hand combat. So to have a weakened, armorless SPARTAN triple what William did is awful writing. I realize the two authors who wrote this page are respected (one is even an admin) but that doesn't change how terrible and unrealistic this character's death is. I recommend re-evaluating this, as I believe godmodding is frowned upon on this wiki. Godmodding is generally uninteresting to read about, anyway. -KidVegeta (talk) :Watch your tone, KidVegeta. Remain calm, clear and without making personal insults upon someone's writing. We are here to critique and be helpful, not lambaste and discourage. Joshua (Talk) 01:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I insulted no one, just remarked that the character's death is poorly written so that the authors could perhaps look at it and rewrite it. -KidVegeta (talk) :Simply put, the difference between William and Randall's "deaths" are circumstantial. In my story, Randall is in open ground with a clear line of sight on all his enemies. There's no supporting Covenant infantry force armed with rapid-firing plasma weaponry lined up to take shots at him like the ones present on Onyx. Take note that Hunters, while difficult to take on at close quarters, are slow and cumbersome, and their weapons are likewise slow projectiles. In addition, Randall has a much easier job surviving because he only had to avoid getting hit, whereas William placed himself into the line of fire in order to protect Kelly. Third of all, I am at liberty to characterize Randall as being more nimble than William (don't confuse agility, which is a personal skill, with speed, which can be enhanced by the usage of MJOLNIR armour) unless and until canon states otherwise. Lastly, it isn't far-fetched to say that William's death was a result of bad luck resulted from his course of action in taking on two Hunters directly. As a footnote, the Covenant forces present on Onyx in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx are not the same individuals present at Stoic Courier in my story, and therefore they would have no reason to have witnessed Randall taking on a number of Hunters in a coliseum-like arena. ::He was stated to be weak, and he was without armor or weaponry. Hunters are one of the slowest of the Covenant races, but they can still swing their shields and pivot rather quickly; and with six of them, this would make their somewhat slow movement irrelevant. It still is godmodded because of this. Especially with six of them in an enclosed area, it's unrealistic that he would have been able to do what he did when they were all simultaneously attacking him. Given the situation he was in, it's probably a stretch to even have him get one kill. I know you probably won't change it, but I only wrote that comment to bring it to your attention. Hopefully you take my advice and make his death section realistic to the halo universe. Also, to call William's death bad luck is rampant speculation, so I would advise against making such remarks. Love, -KidVegeta (talk) :::Randall was weakened and without armour, and in a way, his chances were not as good as William's. Had he been in this state in William's place on Onyx, I can assure you that he would have likely perished without being able to even kill one Hunter. But just remember that the most important thing isn't how many Hunters each Spartan has to take on, but what other enemies are present, what the terrain is like, and what each Spartan's objective was. Simply put, Randall's brief retaliation was not something many Spartans could pull off. Or even if he was to be placed in the same scenario 100 times with different courses of action, he would have survived between 0 and 3 times. Your concerns have been noted, but ultimately your arguments only point out the unlikeliness which I am already aware of. I assure you, I have not godmodded Randall, nor do I intend to if I continue work on his character. This is very offputting for a new writer on this wiki, who is new to any fanon for that matter. The reason being that an administrator is getting away with obvious godmodding while I have seen a few talk pages hammered down hard for doing things like this. It looks like favoritism for the elder member to anyone not familiar to the site, and while reading on Halopedia, especially since Mgalkgolo could hold off the entire Covenant until they were threatened with extinction. I was also under the impression that gameplay would not be considered canon, and merely the story and basic outline of events would be. I just feel like if Sangheilie legions or battalions or whatever were having trouble against Hunters, an likely faced many situations like this, and lost, then a Spartan, who I take to be slightly superior than sangheili(Bone structure is stronger, spartans are faster, etc.), would still die easily at the hands of a group of six hunters. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just putting a third parties two cents. --DivineOracle (talk) 08:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :While it is a good point about how the Hunters were originally able to hold off the Covenant one must remember the context for this scenario is vastly different. The Sangheili fought on the Lekgolo's homeworld of Te which has a heavy gravity of 4G, compare this to Sangheilios's gravity of 1.375G, the difference is monumental and easily explains as the legions of the Covenant were fighting on a world, whose gravity was almost four times as large as their own. So take the Mglekgolo out of their system and what would normally allow them to move freely, makes them large, cumbersome and immovable. A pertinent example is the elcor in the Mass Effect series; they come from a gravity heavy world and when placed into the standard gravity of the Citadel, the are lumbering hulks. Joshua (Talk) 16:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Canon This page is now non-canon and should be marked appropriately. -KidVegeta (talk) :Aye, you can tag an article for any well-justified and elaborated reason for defying canon, but make sure you have adequate reasoning to do so. Vegeta: as per Minutemen, as this was a page created before the Great Schism passing of the Halo franchise to 343i in an adequately tagged alternate universe, I see nothing wrong with the page. :Regards, : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk)